


Reassurance

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: It's been months since Victor's accident which left him unable to skate. Having finally agreed to a party to celebrate his career, Yuuri immediately picks up on his husbands need for comfort. He drags him from the party for just that.





	Reassurance

 

Yuuri wandered around the conference room turned ball room. The dance floor undulated with the mass of bodies on it. Several people smiled at him and waved. He adjusted his thin, royal blue, lace-like quarter mask.

     “You know the point of masks at a masquerade are to hide your identity, right, cheri?”Yuuri turned with a bemused smirk to Chris. “I know that, but you tell my loving and overzealous husband that.”

 

     Chris nodded and sipped his champagne. Yuuri scanned the room again, finding no hint of his husband’s presence.

     “Where is the man of the hour?”

     With a sigh, Yuuri shrugged. “I have no idea. He insisted that I come ahead of him, and that he would only be an hour behind me. That was three hours ago.”

     Chris pursed his lips. “Is he doing alright?”

     “He’s struggling. He knew he’d need to retire soon, he was preparing himself for that.  I think the injury forcing him off the ice is causing some problems though.”

     “It’s always a tragic thing when that happens. Even more so to him, I am sure.” Chris clapped a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “If you two need anything, please reach out. To me, Phichit, or Masumi. We’re all here for you.”

     Yuuri hugged him. “Domo arigatou, Chris. It means a lot to have so much supportive and loving friends.”

     Before Chris could respond, the music dimmed and lights focused on the double doors at the end of the room.

     “Human beings of all sorts, allow us the honor of introducing the star guest of the night, a verified Living Legend on and off the ice, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov !”

     Applause and cheers filled the air as Victor waved to the gathering. The tension drained from Yuuri’s shoulders at seeing his soulmate.  The music returned to its impervious volume as Yuuri watched Victor walk towards him, limp  barely noticeable, securing a blue and magenta half mask in place .

     “There you are! I was getting worried.” Yuuri tilted his head back to accept the offered kiss. 

     Victor grimaced. “I’m sorry, solnyshko.”

     “Victor, glad to see you walking on your own.” Chris lifted his glass in a small toast. 

     “It’s not been easy, but I  was determined . It will be another few months, but I should be able to skate again.”

     Chris nodded. “Well, if you two will excuse me, I promised my lovers a dance.”

     Yuuri noticed worry pulled his lover’s lips into a thin line. He caressed a cheek, pulling Victor’s focus. “Are you alright?”

     Victor closed his eyes and allowed his shoulders to slump. “No, Yuuri. I’m not. I almost didn’t make it.”

     “Why not?”

     Pain shone in the iceberg blue eyes he loved so much. “It’s all real. All the pain, the accident, the last several months. This party has made it all real.”

     Yuuri nodded, leaning their foreheads together. “I understand, anata. I’m sorry. Can I help?”

     Victor opened his mouth to reply, but then closed his lips tight and shook his head. Yuuri tilted his head, studying his husbands countenance. With a hand behind Victor’s neck, Yuuri pulled him down so he could whisper in the waiting ear. 

     “Do you need me, Vitya?”

     A shudder racked Victor’s body as Yuuri’s breath ghosted over his ear. He clung to Yuuri’s biceps, rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, and nodded.

     Yuuri pursed his lips, taking a moment to survey the room.  He caught the worried looks Chris, Masumi, and Phichit threw their way, and managed a reassuring smile . With no one else paying them any mind, Yuuri clasped Victor’s hand and pulled him out a side door. He led them to the elevators, then back up to their hotel room. Once the door closed behind them, Yuuri turned to find his husband shrunk in on himself. 

     “Vitya, are you with me?”

     Victor met Yuuri’s eyes and nodded, scratching at his arm. “I’m okay, Yura. We didn’t need to leave the party.”

     Yuuri pulled him close, hands wrapped around his waist. “I disagree. And we will go back down soon. Now. Talk to me.”

     Victor bit his lip, then sighed in defeat. “I don’t even know what to say. It’s all the same stuff as it has been since the accident.”

     Yuuri nodded.  He nuzzled Victor’s exposed cheek below the mask, then dragged his tongue over the shell of Victor’s ear, smirking as he shuddered . “Then  perhaps you need a distraction.”

     Victor moaned, hands squeezing Yuuri’s waist. “Yes, please.”

     “Kneel for me.”

     Victor dropped to his knees without hesitation, hands reaching to remove the mask. Yuuri grabbed them to stop them. “No, the masks stay on. You went to all this trouble to pick them out for us. Now, have you been practicing, my love?”

     “Yes.” he answered, mesmerized by Yuuri’s hands as they unbuttoned his slacks. Victors hands rubbed circles up and down Yuuri’s thighs.

     Yuuri chuckled. “Is your foot alright like that, anata?”

     Victor moved it , then nodded. “Yes, it’ll be fine. I can use my cane if needed.” He pushed Yuuri’s hands out of the way, fingers curling over the top of the slacks and the briefs underneath them. Yuuri gasped as Victor pulled them down in one smooth movement, the cooler air of the room hitting his cock.

     Yuuri brushed his fingers through Victor’s hair. “Think you can take me deep today, love?”

     Victor leaned his head on Yuuri’s hip. “I will give you the world right now, dorogoy. Whatever it is you want.” He glanced up to see Yuuri grinning down at him.

     “A blow job will do for now.”

     Yuuri threw his head back as Victor engulfed him without any warning. He bobbed at the tip, tongue sliding over the slit. He pulled off with a pop to nibble his way down Yuuri’s length, kissing his way back up. 

     “Yura?”

     “Vitya?”

     Victor licked his lips as he adjusted his own erection. “When I tap your leg, I want you to fuck my mouth.”

     Yuuri’s eyebrows rose, but he nodded. “If that’s what you want, Vitya.  Just remember that you can tell me to stop at any time.”

     “I will tell you if I need you to stop.” They eyes met, gazes unwavering.  With a final nod from Yuuri, Victor dragged his tongue up the vein on the bottom of his lovers dick, causing Yuuri to lean his head against the wall with a groan . 

     Victor engulfed Yuuri’s tip again, bobbing,  slowly taking in more and more of the other mans length with each inward motion .  Yuuri’s hands settled on Victor’s head, scratching his scalp when Victor fondled Yuuri’s balls as he paused the action with his mouth, inhaling  deeply . He slid forward until his nose  was buried in the fuzz of Yuuri’s pelvis. He smirked to himself, swallowing a few times.

     “Vitya - ah!”

     Victor smirked, then tapped Yuuri’s leg three times. Yuuri thrust forward  gently , holding Victor’s head in place. He pulled back farther, and thrust in, swearing as he hit the back of Victor’s throat. 

     “Shit, Vitya. You are incredible.” he wrapped Victor’s hair in his grasp, thrusting again. Victor groaned as Yuuri tugged his hair, hands wrapping around those magnificent thighs. He glanced up to see Yuuri’s pupils completely blown. He dug his fingernails into his husbands skin.

     “You wanna play like that?”

     Victor hummed around the member in his mouth, smirking as drool slid down his chin.

     With another groan, Yuuri pulled almost all the way out of his husbands mouth. He paused, then thrust in, marveling at how well Victor took his dick down his throat.  He alternated between short thrusts and long thrusts, Victor doing his best to hollow his cheeks and lap at the hardened flesh with his tongue . 

     As Yuuri’s movements became more erratic, Victor groaned, palming at himself in his pants. 

     “Vitya, Vitya, Vitya.” Yuuri chanted the name with reverence as the pressure in his groin built. With a cry, he pulled Victor’s nose to rest against his skin as he released down his husbands throat. Panting, Yuuri released Victor’s hair, helping him slide off his cock. “Victor, are you alright? Was that too much?”

     Victor smiled up at him with a blissful look. Yuuri’s heart clenched at how at peace the other man looked with drool and cum dripping down his chin. 

     Victor shook his head. “That was fantastic, solnyshko. Exactly what I asked for.”

     Yuuri knelt, smiling, and kissed Victor, tasting himself still in his lovers mouth. “I’m glad. Now, let’s get you taken care of and cleaned up.”

     Victor held a hand up, dripping with white fluid. “No need, Yura. I’m good.”

     Yuuri chuckled. “Feel like you can go back to the party?”

     “I can now that I’ve eaten.” Victor winked as Yuuri laughed, accepting the help to get back on his feet.

     “How’s your foot?”

     Victor looked at it and wiggled it. “It’s fine, love. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already three days behind! Great way to start Kinktober. *laughs* oh well.
> 
> I haven't actually written much smut since last October, and I definitely feel the rustiness of the gears. Any feedback greatly appreciated. Thinking of trying to string all these together into one story.


End file.
